


The Song of the North

by Bluebellstar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fast burn - opposite of slow burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, messing with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellstar/pseuds/Bluebellstar
Summary: Lyanna Arryn is the only daughter of Jon Arryn, and the ward of Ned Stark. Everything she has ever known has been Winterfell and the North. Her heart and soul belong to that rugged kingdom. But, when the news of her father's murder reaches Winterfell, her life and the lives of everyone around her will change forever. Nothing will ever be the same again.Retelling of the series, diverging into a path as implausible as the story after series 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another shamless insert OC and mess with the plot fic!
> 
> I'm writing it for my own enjoyment. If you enjoy please say so. If not, concrit is welcome but no flames. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.
> 
> Oh. And I'm having Rowena Arryn being my OC's mother.

Winterfell was alive with activity. News of the approach of the King's party had spread rapidly, everyone wanting to do their part to keep the standing of the kingdom on high footing. As the seat of the Stark's, Winterfell was important, the guardians of the North. Lord Eddard Stark and his wife, the Lady Catelyn, had five children; Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Eddard's illegitimate son Jon Snow, and the only daughter of Jon Arryn (eighteen year old Lyanna Arryn) also called the settlement home. The King's party was still a month away, and the Stark's had their own troubles to deal with. A deserter from the Nights Watch had been captured, and would fall to Lord Stark to metre out punishment. But, for a while at least, they remained unaware of this transgression, and life went on as normal. Well, as normal as it could when winter was coming.

Lyanna stood in the middle of the courtyard, watching Bran train with his bow. At merely ten years of age, it was expected that he would grow to become as good a warrior and man as his father and brother. He wasn't brilliant, but he would learn, Lord Stark saying something along those lines to chasten Robb and Jon, who had been teasing the energetic boy. "Father is right" Robb's calm voice announced suddenly from her left, looking as handsome as he did every day, curly hair messy and eyes warm and fair. "He will learn, as long as he commits to his training every day."  
"Like you did?" The darker and more brooding Jon appeared on Robb's left, both laughing when Arya's arrow hit the bullseye. "Practise is all you need, Bran" Jon advised, a good brother despite his status. "One day you might even beat Arya or Robb."  
"That day will be a long time in coming" Robb decided, playfully ruffing his little brother's hair. "But you might best Arya sometime soon. If her aim gets any more accurate, Sansa will lead a revolt."  
"Arya is too much like her brothers" Lyanna observed, laughing at the scandalised glares she received from Robb, Jon and Bran. "You cannot deny the truth in it." Robb's eyes narrowed, a lighter air around the heir to Winterfell. His eyes flickered over her shoulder and he and Jon tensed.  
"Father?" Lyanna turned and smiled at the Lord of the North. Eddard nodded at them all, a serious expression on his face.  
"The guards came across a deserter from the Nights Watch" he announced without preamble. "You know what must be done." Robb and Jon nodded once, their duty obvious even to such an unwelcome task. Lyanna also knew what it meant. Desertion for any reason was an offense that carried the maximum penalty; death. She'd never witnessed the events, but had grown up in Winterfell long enough to have seen Robb and Jon's reactions to the horrible necessity. Robb hadn't liked it, but he had understood why it had to be done. Jon had reacted as best as he could, but hadn't slept well for a month afterwards. She feared how Bran would react, for Eddard had insisted on his son accompanying them.

"You worry too much, Lyanna" Robb smiled when she confided in him. "Father would never force Bran to do something he didn't feel he was ready for." The wind by the stables ruffled through his hair. "And have faith, Bran is not doing this alone. Father, Jon and I will be with him."  
"And I'm stuck behind here, with Sansa and Arya's continuing squabbles" Lyanna sighed, blonde hair dancing in the breeze.  
"I feel sorry for you" Robb laughed, careful to keep it quiet enough that no one could question his actions. "Gods willing, we should only be gone for a few days" he continued, more seriously this time. "Keep Mother company, you know how she misses Father when we're gone." Lyanna nodded respectfully, happy to undertake that charge from him. Eddard called sharply for the men to mount their horses, eager to be away and get this task done with. Lyanna moved to stand with Lady Catelyn, both watching as the eldest Stark's readied for their journey.  
"Be careful! Return safe!" Catelyn bade, her blue eyes full of concern. Eddard nodded and sent a smile just for her, Lyanna looking away from the sight too personal to intrude upon. Robb caught her eye and nodded, he and Jon sitting proud on their horses, ready to depart.  
"Ride safely" Lyanna called, knowing that they couldn't really react more than with an inclination of their heads. Catelyn waved once, regal and beautiful; kind to all but Jon Snow. Robb turned his horse to ride past them one more time.  
"We'll be home soon" Robb promised, directing his comment towards the both of them. "It will pass in hardly any time at all." Catelyn and Lyanna gave him the same slightly disbelieving look, the Young Wolf showing a rare public smile before following his father out of the castle.  
"I've never known your son not to keep his word, My Lady" Lyanna murmured softly. "He will ensure they come home safe." Catelyn smiled warmly, casting off her melancholy like it was nothing more than one of the great cloaks her sons wore as they left.  
"Of that, I have no fear."  
"I worry every time they ride out" Lyanna admitted quietly. "Their promises make it easier not to."  
"But nothing can ever completely achieve it" Catelyn finished, empathic understanding in her eyes. "It never gets any easier to watch them ride out." She put her hand on Lyanna's arm. "I pray you never have to see them march to war."  
"As do I." The thought of watching them ride to war filled her with horror. War was unpredictable, there was no guarantee who would return from war. All the promises in the world, even Robb Stark's promises, would mean nothing in the face of an oncoming hoard. Stark, Targaryen, Lannister, Arryn, Baratheon, Greyjoy, Tyrell - no titles mattered when the black hand of death wanted its fill.

Later that evening, they ate in a dining hall that felt far too empty. Arya and Sansa sat as far from one another as they possibly could, and Rickon picked at his food in silence. Gone was the cheerful babble of Bran and Arya, the watchful protection of Eddard, the lively debate between Robb, Jon, and Theon. Like every time the men were away, Catelyn tried to keep up appearances, but worry shadowed her still lovely face. So, it fell to Lyanna to keep Rickon and Arya entertained, trusting Sansa to talk with her mother. Lyanna regaled her young audience with a tale of Robb's disastrous first attempt at archery. "He pulled back the string, eyes fixed on the target" Lyanna smiled, enjoying the animation of the youngest Stark's. "Robb was so determined to get it first time. Only he had to sneeze. I shouldn't laugh." But she couldn't stop, the memory was replaying in her mind. "He dropped his arm and his other hand relaxed the string-"  
"And the arrow went straight through his instructors foot" Catelyn finished, a laugh on her lips. Rickon and Arya returned to their meals, giggling quietly to themselves, and Lady Stark gave Lyanna a look as stern as she could manage. "I do not think my son would have approved of your telling that tale."  
"Robb would have seen the happiness in their faces and then not minded at all" Lyanna countered, both of them right.  
"I believe you may be correct" Catelyn conceded, watching her children with a smile on her face. "My son is like his father; proud, honourable, and completely loyal to his House." Lyanna couldn't help her nod of agreement. That statement summed up the current and future Lords of the North perfectly.

The next day, Lyanna spent her time with Catelyn, helping as best as she could with the day to day running of the castle. Sansa and Arya worked on their sewing (the latter extremely grudgingly), rain pouring down outside. It was peaceful, calm in a way that it only was when there was a sense of anticipation in the air. Today or tomorrow a raven or messenger was expected from the party with notice that they were returning as soon as they could. Eddard disliked being away from home for too long, a remnant from his time spent campaigning with the now King Robert Baratheon.

A perfunctory knock came at the door of their chamber, and Maester Luwin entered, bowing deeply. "My lady, the party returns swiftly. All are well and are eager to return." Catelyn nodded regally, showing a real smile when the Maester left.  
"Ned and Robb will keep their promise" the older woman murmured to herself, getting to her feet in her normal no-nonsense way. "We must ready for their return. Not a sign nor trace of sadness will be left for them to see."  
"I can supervise the courtyards, milady" Lyanna offered, wanting to give her time with her children. Catelyn nodded and thanked her quietly, the blonde quickly leaving to attend to her tasks.  
"Lady Arryn" Eddard Stark's people greeted her respectfully, many inclining their heads as she passed. Lyanna greeted those she knew by name, smiling at the others. She was well known to be personable, always ready to be of assistance where she was needed. Besides, these were the people of the North, those she had been raised among, those she respected, knew and admired. Everyone was hard at work, much like for when they heard the false rumour of the King's approach (Lord Stark had yelled at people for that mistake), but this was for a far more important reason; to welcome back their Lord and his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark men return from their mission. News spreads, both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response!
> 
> Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Come nightfall, torches were being lit outside, watch fires manned and ready. Nobody wanted to miss the return of Ned Stark. Nobody wanted to acknowledge that he would be gone at least until tomorrow. They wanted him back and they wanted him back immediately. Winterfell wasn't the same without the adult Stark men. Lyanna leaned beside the window in her bedchamber, eyes fixed in the distance. Sleep had eluded her, so she watched and waited, hoping and praying for the quick return of the party. As the Stark's were so fond of saying; winter was coming, and she had a terrible feeling that it was coming soon. A movement came from the doorway, young Arya Stark blinking her big eyes at her. "Can't sleep, little wolf?"  
"They said Father was going to be home soon" Arya complained, complete with a pout that Robb Stark had in no way once had. "And he's not. Jon was going to come and tuck me in, and Robb was supposed to say that he didn't shoot an arrow through his instructors foot."  
"Don't ask Robb, ask your father" Lyanna advised, winking at the dark haired girl. "We all know Robb will deny it."  
"Do you miss your father?" Arya asked after a long silence, so long that Lyanna thought she'd fallen asleep.  
"I hardly remember my father, sometimes I miss what he could have been to me; a father like yours." Lyanna carded her hand through her hair. "But that would have taken me from Winterfell, and I love it here. With guidance and teaching from your father and mother, I have grown to be a woman of the North, and I would not change a part of it." She moved to sit on the bed with Arya, peering at her assessingly. "Can you keep a secret?" Arya nodded eagerly.  
"Of course."  
"Sometimes I wish my father would come and visit, just so he could see who I have become."  
"Robb says your father would be proud" Arya muttered sleepily, loosing a jaw-cracking yawn. Lyanna smiled, feeling a warmth take up residence in her chest.  
"Sweet dreams, Little Wolf" she murmured, pulling the covers gently over the young girl.

A ruckus awoke the two early the next morning, cheers and calls coming from the outer castle. Arya's eyes snapped open. "Father." Lyanna beamed at her, ushering her to the door to quickly get dressed to meet them. She herself was ready in no time, hastening to join Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Lady Catelyn out in the courtyard. They were early, and it wouldn't surprise her one bit if they had ridden through the night just to make it back that much sooner. Lord Eddard was the first to ride in, a troubled look on his face that quickly smoothed over at the sight of his wife. Robb followed his father in, Jon dismounting before Eddard even could. Young Direwolf pups ran straight to Sansa, Arya and Rickon, the trio cuddling them close at a nod from their father. It was then that Robb dismounted, a Direwolf cub settling by his feet. Bran ran to meet his mother, excitedly chattering about their trip and his new cub, and Arya began to chew Jon's ear off about the unfortunate archery incident.  
"One party safely returned, as promised" Robb announced, dipping into a half bow before her. "Before you ask, Bran did well, and nothing too out of the ordinary occurred."  
"Then how did you come across six Direwolf pups?" Lyanna wondered, half teasing.  
"Jon found them, their mother had been killed in an attack by a stag" Robb explained, escorting her away from the dining hall (where everyone else was going) and out onto a quiet balcony. "And there were seven. One for each of the children, including Jon, and one left over." A wind picked up, ruffling Robb's already tousled curls as he looked down and brushed a hand over a snow white pup. "This little one came running just as we were leaving. I couldn't leave her behind to die." His eyes locked with hers, showing the compassion that he had in such tremendous amounts. "Before we rode in, I spoke with Father, it would mean a lot should you agree to raise her." To say Lyanna was confused would be an understatement.  
"She's a Direwolf, Robb, the sigil of House Stark" she pointed out sadly. "I have no claim upon such a living symbol." Robb cleared his throat, obviously searching for words.  
"She would be more than just a symbol of my House, Ly" Robb confided quietly. "She would be a symbol of the union between this house and the House Arryn." Robb's blue eyes burned with hope and intensity. "The only question is, do you accept?" Wordlessly, Lyanna reached out and brushed her finger down the soft fur of the pup, a smile brightening her features.  
"You never even had to ask."

Robb, face implacable, entered the dining hall first and took his seat next to his father, his Direwolf Grey Wind at his feet. Lyanna saw Eddard glance at his heir, but Robb played his part to perfection. When she knew that Robb and Eddard could take it no longer, she walked in, her quiet pup padding softly behind her. Eddard saw and smiled before murmuring something to Robb who nodded and murmured something back. "What do you call her?" Eddard asked once she had taken her seat.  
"Winter, my lord. It suits her better than Snowflake."  
"Indeed it does" Eddard agreed warmly, Catelyn offering her a nod of approval. Even Jon inclined his head and gave a real smile. It seemed every Stark knew before she did, but she couldn't help but be happy anyway. Winter and Grey Wind got fed a lot of meat off the table, Arya and Bran following their example cheerfully. It felt right, having them all back home again. Winterfell wasn't truly home without the Stark's occupying it. Lyanna, though assured of Bran's wellness by Robb, still kept an eye on him over the meal. He was his usual cheerful self, bubbling over with enthusiasm about Summer (his Direwolf) and seemed to have put the whole ordeal behind him.  
"I told you he was well" Robb murmured, seeing her looking away from the young Stark.  
"I did not disbelieve you" Lyanna began just as quietly, but quickly to try and take away any offence she may have caused.  
"I know, I know" Robb assured her, smiling. "Jon! Theon! Sword practice?"  
"After you" Jon gestured with his hand, Theon just getting to his feet. Robb rose more gracefully, bowing to his father before the three men left.

Later that afternoon, Lyanna sat outside on the grass, watching Winter roughhouse with the other pups. Bran was climbing the wall (under supervision), and Robb, Jon and Theon were training in the sun nearby. A raven flew in, circling before disappearing into the castle. Lyanna felt a tingle of curiosity about the contents of the message, but quickly put it out of her mind. Grey Wind pounced on Jon, stopping him from sneaking up on Robb - a tactic allowed because, as Eddard said, the enemy were not chivalrous and most wouldn't hesitate to attack while their backs were turned. Robb whistled sharply, calling him off before Ghost (Jon's Direwolf) joined in the kerfuffle. "Direwolves, I never heard they were excellent in battle" Theon mused, Grey Wind now sitting obediently by Robb's feet.  
"Element of surprise" Jon said wisely, nodding his head in a solemn fashion. Robb huffed a laugh, smoothly returning to his ready pose. Theon and Jon acted similarly, and the trio were back fighting again. Bran flopped down beside her, avidly watching the fight.  
"Someday I'll fight like that" he announced, just like the Stark he was.  
"Just like that, or even better?" Lyanna teased, Bran always having looked up to his eldest brother.  
"Just like that" Bran promised solemnly. "I'll be as good as Jon and Robb."  
"Then you must start practicing" Eddard's voice smiled proudly, startling both of them. Bran jumped to his feet, nodding emphatically.  
"Yes, Father!" Lyanna gracefully rose, blue eyes taking in the saddened, worried look on the Lord of the North's face.  
"Will you walk with me?" Eddard asked, gesturing forwards with one hand. She nodded; there was only one answer to that question, when it came from Lord Eddard Stark.  
"Of course, my Lord."

They walked awhile, until they came to the area of the wall Bran climbed on. Then, Lord Stark turned to her, eyes dull with sorrow and compassion. "A raven came from Kings Landing" Eddard began calmly, like he was talking to Arya or Sansa. "The news has already begun to spread through the South, but you deserve to hear the truth from me." He took a moment, eyes closed in pain before duty won out. "I am so terribly sorry, Lyanna, but your father has died." Lyanna just looked at him, hoping that he hadn't said what he had. Her father had sent her up here when she was very young, but he was still her father. She didn't know what to say, what to feel. There was just a sort of numbness. Shock, Maester Luwin would say. Eddard's expression turned from empathetic to worried, so she forced herself to say something.  
"How?" The word was shaky but intelligible. Eddard's face turned dark.  
"I do not know, but I promise, when the King's party reach us, I will get you your answer." Lyanna nodded wordlessly, feeling somewhat adrift. The Lord of the North put his hand gently on her shoulder before turning and walking back towards the others. Some indefinable time later, Robb appeared in front of her, wordlessly wrapping her in his arms, safe from the world while she mourned her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It took a few weeks, but life soon returned to normal, or as close to normal as it could when the King and his family were coming to visit. Speculation ran rife, suggestions of everything under the sun - the most outrageous perpetuated by Arya and Rickon. Those more grown up within the Stark house believed they knew why King Robert Baratheon was coming - to 'ask' Eddard Stark to be the new Hand of the King. If so, Eddard couldn't refuse even if he wanted to; his sense of duty was too strong. But his doing so would leave the House in chaos. Nonetheless, preparations were being made for the visit, including everything from extra candles in Tyrion Lannister's rooms to the best feasts prepared. Lady Catelyn had also insisted that the men (including Robb, Jon and Theon) looked their best - with haircuts and the best of grooming. Sansa was having the time of her life with excitement about meeting the heir to the throne (Joffrey Baratheon), while Arya was severely underwhelmed about the whole thing, but secretly hoped for a chance to meet the Imp. Lyanna just wanted everything to go well, so that no shame could be brought upon the House.

Bran and Summer burst into the library where the elder Stark's were passing the morning, face flushed and screaming excitement. "Father! The King's party is nearly at the gate! The train stretches at least half a mile!"  
"Very well" Eddard nodded, rising to his feet. "We shall come and meet them. Robb, find your sisters, the King will wish to meet the whole family." Robb dipped into a half bow, striding out of the room with all the bearing of the heir to the North. Eddard led the way to the front courtyard, surveying the setup with approval.

The grand procession rode into Winterfell, King Robert dismounting after his blonde son rode in. From her vantage point at the end of the greeting line, Lyanna watched Joffrey look at a smiling Sansa, while Robb (the overprotective brother that he was) glared at Prince Joffrey. When Robert approached the line of Stark's, Eddard turned surprised, the King had grown fat. He dropped to one knee, swiftly followed by Lady Catelyn, Robb and the rest of the congregation. Lyanna did so as well, knowing her duty to show respect to the King. Robert waved for them to rise. "Your Grace" Eddard greeted solemnly.  
"You've got fat" Robert announced, Eddard gave him a 'what about you' look and they both burst into laughter. "Cat!" Robert grinned, seeing Lady Stark. Catelyn dipped her head.  
"Your Grace."  
"Nine years" Robert announced. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Eddard gestured around.  
"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Queen Cersei alighted from her carriage, their other children following after her.  
"Where's the Imp?" Arya demanded, Sansa hissing at her to shut up. Meanwhile, Robert was moving down the line.  
"Who have we here?" he asked curiously. "You must be Robb." Robb shook his hand, then it was Sansa's turn. "My you're a pretty one. And what's your name?"  
"Arya" Arya replied respectfully. The King moved further down the line to Bran.  
"Ooh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." Jaime Lannister (the Queen's twin brother) chose that moment to remove his helm, Eddard following the King down the line to Lyanna. "And who have we here? Have you been hiding someone from me, Ned?"  
"No, your grace" Ned assured him. "This is Lady Lyanna Arryn, my son's betrothed." It was the first time she had been introduced as such, and she had to force herself not to smile too broadly. Robert looked surprised.  
"Indeed? Congratulations, it is a fine match. I wish you every happiness, and I am sorry about your father."  
"Thank you, Your Grace" Lyanna managed, sharing a quick glance with Robb. He worried how she was coping with her father's death.  
"Enough with that" Robert suddenly decided, ignoring his Queen's approach. "Take me to your crypt. I wish to pay my respects." Arya looked around curiously.  
"Where's the Imp?" Seeing Sansa begin to seethe, Lyanna gently placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder.  
"You will see him at the feast at sundown" Lyanna smiled, watching the people disperse. "And, until then, stop irritating your sister."  
"But she's so boring!" Arya whined, Lyanna catching Robb and Jon sending her commiserating looks.  
"Then be interesting, but stay away from Sansa for now."  
______________

Lyanna sat in her bedchamber, dressed finely and styling her hair in her mirror. Winterfell hardly ever hosted the Royal family, so they were all going all out. A part of her wished they didn't have to. "Everything is going to change" she said aloud, echoing the words in her head.  
"Not all change is ill, Lyanna" Robb reminded her gently, stepping into the room and looking even more handsome than usual. And she was going to marry him. Lyanna never tired of thinking that. "After all, change means that you and I will marry, and that Sansa may be united with the Prince."  
"You don't approve?" Robb shook his head, curls falling onto his forehead.  
"No" he admitted. "But it is not my place. If Father and the King wish it, I will say no more on the matter." He held out his arm to her, a more genuine smile on his face. "Now, I believe we have a feast to attend."  
_____________

The feast was in full swing, laughter, music and conversation filling the banquet hall. Lyanna sat at a quiet table and tried to ignore the sight of the King and a maid. Ned was also by himself, although not for much longer. Benjen Stark, Lord Stark's brother and a member of the Night's Watch, walked in and launched into conversation with him. He did everyone a favour; Lord Stark was not known for enjoying feasts, nor for his amicability at them. Robb walked over to join them, hugging his uncle. They spoke awhile, and Lyanna saw Robb point back towards her, smiling widely. Benjen made a beeline for her, Robb trailing after him. "Lyanna, my dear" Benjen looked shrewdly at her. "I'd tell you to be careful of what you've agreed to, but you already know better than most." He pulled her into a brief embrace. "Congratulations, you've made a better match than most. Be happy, both of you."  
"We will, Uncle Benjen" Robb promised, as if he could do anything else. They had every intention of being happy, but winter was coming, and who knew what that would bring. Theon signalled Robb to come join him, while Lyanna moved to sit near Arya, to try and curb her more impulsive side. Sadly, it didn't work. Not ten minutes afterwards, Arya flung food onto Sansa's face.  
"Arya!" Lady Catelyn, who had been talking to Queen Cersei, made a gesture to Robb, who was laughing at his sisters' antics. Lyanna watched as he sighed and picked up a protesting Arya.  
"Come on, time for bed." Robb carried her out of the hall, Lyanna waiting a respectable amount of time before she too left.

She ran into Robb on her way to her chamber. He turned to her with a smile, bemused by the royal visit. "Tomorrow the King insists on going hunting. Father wants me to accompany them. But, until then I need some sleep." Robb ran a hand tiredly through his hair, looking drained. "It's been a long day. Goodnight, my love."  
"Sleep well, Robb. And be careful tomorrow. Hunts with the Royal party can turn dangerous in an instant."  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Robb promised, vanishing into his room with another smile.

______________

Silence had fallen over Winterfell. The revelers had finally gone to bed, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Ned Stark exited his eldest son's chamber, looking to have aged a year in two hours. Robb slipped out after him, treading familiar corridors until he reached another chamber. Lyanna awoke at the sudden feeling of not being alone, relaxing when she recognised the familiar outline of Robb Stark in the gloom. He looked troubled, like the weight of the world had been put on his shoulders. "Father just came to see me" Robb announced quietly, pacing back and forth in front of her. "They received a rider from the Eyrie. Mother's sister believes your father was murdered by the Lannisters." Lyanna nodded slowly, processing that. "And there's more" Robb continued, shoulders slumping with fatigue and worry. "Father believes that the king is in danger. He intends to accept King Robert's offer, and will move to Kings Landing to try and protect the king." Lyanna couldn't believe what she was hearing; Ned Stark loved the North, he would never willingly leave it again. As if he'd heard her, Robb gave a bitter laugh. "And Sansa and Arya will accompany Father to the South."  
"So Sansa is to marry Joffrey Baratheon" Lyanna sighed. It was too late at night to think about such things.  
"Aye" Robb agreed, his disapproval clear. "Mother said it's what she wants. But I do not enjoy the notion of my House united with that." He shook himself, managing a brief smile that reached his eyes. "It's late, and I've intruded upon your rest enough. We have another day of dealing with the royal party before us tomorrow, we will both need all the sleep we can get." Robb bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." She smiled and he returned to his chamber, both of them casting aside the feeling that it was only going to get worse tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt. Bran takes a fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the hand-wavey fact stuff.
> 
> Also, we've reached the end of the first episode of GoT. So you all know what happens.
> 
> Oh, and some Robb POV because it became necessary.

Horses tossed their heads as their riders milled nearby, dressed ready for a hunt. Lord Stark and King Robert stood apart, talking of his acceptance, while the Imp - Lord Tyrion Lannister - looked decidedly the worse for the wear. Jon Snow hurried past them, bound for the training grounds, air even more angered than usual. He was intercepted by Robb Stark, who looked equally as serious as the brooding young Snow. They talked in hushed voices, both troubled by the end. Lyanna circled the crowd to join her betrothed, smiling at how he brightened when he saw her. "How can it be that you look more beautiful every time I see you?" Robb asked, his tone wondering.  
"Because you're biased" Lyanna laughed, stepping back as a horse thundered past them.  
"Robb!" Theon called, making his way towards them. "The hunt is to begin immediately." Robb sighed, disappointment in his eyes.  
"I have to go. Father doesn't want me to take Grey Wind with me, take care of him for me?"  
"Of course" Lyanna agreed instantly, walking with him towards his horse. "Don't let Theon lead you astray." Robb looked down at her, so much affection in his face.  
"And risk not returning to you? Never." He kicked his horse, cantering after his father.

A blur of motion caught Lyanna's eye, turning her towards the outer walls. Bran and his Direwolf were running towards their usual spot (deserted and often forgotten about), the young Stark probably wanting to watch the hunting party depart. Lady Catelyn would not approve of her son acting so recklessly, so Lyanna went to intercept him, Grey Wind and Winter following on her heels. Left alone on the grass, Summer whined mournfully, his Stark high on the wall. Lyanna shaded her eyes as she followed Summer's sightline. Bran was perched on a ledge up on the wall, not moving but precariously balanced on the stone. She could see no more than that, though she strained her sight. Chills crept over her body, leaving her shivering and with dread settling into her gut. "Brandon!" Lyanna screamed, fear hastening her footsteps towards him. Her warning came too late; Bran fell, there was an impact, and it all went black.

________________________

Summer's sun beat down upon their heads, the hunting party making good time as they rode through the forest. It seemed as though everyone but Robb Stark and Tyrion Lannister were enjoying themselves. Lord Tyrion looked greener with every motion of his horse, while it was something less tangible that worried the heir to the North. The further they went from Winterfell, the more a sense of foreboding crept upon him. Theon dismissed the feeling as a product of his distaste for hunting, so Robb tried to put it out of his head. Winterfell was well defended, his family was safe; he would do well to keep that in mind. If there was something wrong, his father would know, would feel it too. Besides, no one could have attacked Winterfell in the handful of hours they had been away. The baying of the hounds cast his gloomy thoughts from him, forcing him instantly into readiness. Nearby, his father and the King raised their spears, a boar crashing out of the undergrowth towards them. The dogs scattered, King Robert loosing a shout before his spear pierced the boar's side. For good measure, Ned Stark threw his spear as well, men immediately dismounting to secure the animal. "Well, that was most enjoyable" Robert remarked, grinning at Ned. Robb shook his head to himself. This had been a waste of time, like most every hunt. Fortunately, neither his father nor the King saw him.  
"Your aim hasn't diminished, Your Grace" Ned stated, sounding impressed.  
"And neither has yours, my old friend" Robert replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come, I think we're all ready to get back." Theon rode towards Robb, looking as if he had enjoyed the trip about as much as Robb had thus far.  
"Now that is the first thing that the King has suggested that I can get behind" Theon muttered. Robb glared at him, riding a few feet away from the others.  
"Have you gone mad?" Robb demanded. "Saying that near the king. He'll behead you. And I happen to like my head on my shoulders."  
"As do I" Theon assured him swiftly. "But you cannot deny that you are eager to be home." Robb closed his eyes, nodding.  
"I am, the sooner the better."

_____________________

Robb's horses hoofbeats pounded on the ground below him, the party galloping back towards the castle. Winterfell had recently appeared on the horizon, spurring the men of the North to urge their horses faster. King Robert seemed to enjoy the pace, his horse racing just as fast as theirs. His father glanced across at him, something flickering in his eyes. The feeling of foreboding was back, all enjoyment leeching away like blood from a corpse. They cantered into the castle, Robb dismounting as soon as he could. "Father." Ned turned from his horse, protective rage in his eyes.  
"I know" Ned cut in, hand on Robb's arm. "Something feels wrong."  
"Very wrong" Robb corrected, fear and adrenaline pulsing through him. Grey Wind appeared by his feet, whining and whimpering. "What are you doing here? Lyanna's supposed to be watching you." His direwolf looked up at him with molten eyes, fear ripping through him. "Where's Lyanna?" Grey Wind whined, circled and then ran off towards the area of the castle walls Bran climbed upon. Without so much as a single word, Robb and Ned ran after the direwolf.

_______________

Robb was younger and faster, soon leaving his father behind. He wished he wasn't faster though. In front of him, on the grass under the wall, was a sight that would haunt him forever. Lyanna, his beloved, his love, lay unmoving on the grass, Bran atop her, as if he had fallen from the wall onto her. Winter and Summer circled around them, whining plaintively and nosing them every now and then. Distantly, he heard his father come up behind him, that spurring him into action more than anything else. Robb ran the few steps towards his brother and his betrothed, dropping to his knees beside them. Ned knelt down on the other side, gently lifting Bran off Lyanna. Both their chests were moving - not by much, but enough. Robb heard a shaky sob, not surprised when his father looked at him in concern. "We should get them to the physician" Ned instructed, his fear for Bran obvious. Robb nodded and forced himself to his feet, bending and gently lifting his love into his arms. His father, though stronger, knew better than to take her himself. Robb would not let her go, not until she was safely back in the castle. Someone, Sansa, cried out as they walked into the castle. Robb saw his mother press to hand to her mouth, expression hardening. "Her room, Robb" Ned ordered gently, nodding towards the corridor that led to it. He knew what he had to do, but was grateful that he didn't have to think about it himself. His terror didn't exactly give him room for actual thought.

__________________

The door to Lyanna's chamber was closed, and Robb wouldn't, couldn't risk opening it himself. He wanted to scream, punch something, attack it with a sword, but he couldn't, not with his blonde angel in his arms. "Robb!" Jon's voice yelled, rushed steps echoing off the walls of the corridor. "I'll get it." If he was honest, Robb didn't much care who opened the door; his focus was on making sure Lyanna lived to see old age and summer come again. He gently laid her upon her bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Bran would be the physicians first priority, and until anyone arrived with news, Robb would not move from Lyanna's side. His hands shook as he paced around the room, oblivious to Jon's continued presence.  
"Gods!" Robb screamed, punching the wall over and over, until the pain in his hand pulsed in time with the pain in his heart. His brother and the woman he loved, both facing uncertain fates; their lives in the hands of the gods. Hands closed around him, stopping him from doing any more harm to himself.  
"Robb" Jon plead, pulling him away from the wall. "Please stop. You'll hurt yourself." Robb turned and gave him a look, about to tell him exactly how little he cared about that. "I know you don't care, Robb, but she would." Jon nodded towards the bed, Lyanna's blonde hair shining in the sunlight. "Lyanna would yell at you herself if she saw you. And breaking your hand will do neither of them any good."  
"He's right." Robb started as his father entered the room, casting a disapproving look at his bloodied hand. "You should get that seen to." Robb wrapped a piece of cloth around it and took a seat next to the bed, not planning on doing any further than that.  
"How is Bran?" Ned looked at him and heaved a shuddering sigh.  
"Maester Luwin says we won't know for sure for a few days, maybe a week. Your mother remains at his side. Much as you do at Lyanna's." Robb glanced up at his father, fire burning in his eyes.  
"She will NOT die."  
"Gods willing" Maester Luwin agreed, shuffling over to the bedside. Robb gritted his teeth, biting back the impulse to run him through with a sword. He had his mother's temper, and it surged within him.  
"No" Robb said flatly, voice turning into a growl. "You are not listening to me. She. Will. NOT. Die."  
"Robb" Ned warned, but on this Robb would not be moved.  
"As you wish, my Lord."  
"I wish Lyanna and Bran to live" Robb repeated, clenching his bloodied hand. "Nothing else will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakenings, secrets, and departures. A threat is delivered and hits home.

A long, interminable week later, Bran and Lyanna were still unconscious. The royal party had, for the most part, left the Stark's to their vigils, though Ned had accepted condolences from almost every member of the royal family there. Lady Catelyn had not moved from her son's bedside, while Robb performed his few duties in a haze, always wanting to return to his beloved's side. He often just sat on a chair by her bed, watching her rest and praying to any God that would listen. "She's just as beautiful as her namesake" King Robert announced quietly. "A true beauty of the North."  
"I've always thought so" Robb managed, finding it odd to speak after so long. "I was relieved when Father agreed to my suggestion. I would have-"  
"Gone to war with whoever had her?" Robert filled in, nodding. Robb did not say a word, but his agreement was obvious. "I know what you mean. I did much the same. Any price is worth keeping the one woman you can love."  
"Anything at all" Robb echoed softly, nearly inaudible.  
"She'll live" Robert told him solemnly. "Have faith. You'll need her at your side when you're ruling in your father's stead." Robert took his leave, Robb feeling someone else enter the room.  
"I understand she is to be your wife" Lord Tyrion Lannister announced, leaning against the wall. Robb just looked at him, seeing no reason to dignify that with a response. "You have my sorrow for their state."  
"Thank you" Robb said gruffly, narrowing his gaze at the dwarf. Tyrion was assessing him.  
"You need not reply to my query, your servants talk an awful lot."  
"Most do." Robb's dismissiveness was not lost of the Imp, who continued to examine him.  
"I also heard that her father was Jon Arryn, your father's predecessor to being the Hand."  
"You heard correctly" Robb replied, wanting the conversation over.  
"Then how is it that the daughter of the Hand of the King was raised in the North by the House she is to marry into?" Tyrion wondered. "I presume you weren't betrothed from birth."  
"Lyanna was raised here because her father trusted mine" Robb snapped, patience gone. "And, as I am sure you have heard from the servants or whoever you bought your information from, we are recently betrothed. The alliance is beneficial, but mostly because I love her!" Tyrion smirked at him, inclining his head in a parody of respect.  
"Marriage for love" he mused. "The North truly is a different place. I wish you both well, Young Stark. Not many of my acquaintance would care to lose their tempers around me - and even less tell me the truth." He looked at Lyanna curiously. "I hope that I shall have the chance to speak with her before I leave. Your youngest sister speaks very highly of her. Infinitely more so than she does of your other sister."  
"Arya speaks her mind" Robb offered, as much of an apology for his temper as he was in the mood to give.  
"A quality I admire" Tyrion remarked, pushing off the wall. "I think I shall leave you to your vigil now. There is a house outside your gates calling to me." He dipped his head. "Until next time, Robb Stark."  
"Lannister."  
_________________

With neither Bran nor Lyanna showing any signs of wakening, Robb threw himself into helping with the preparations for the King's return South. Arya and Sansa were packed, his father was ready, and even Jon was leaving Winterfell - heading north to take the black. Robb had tried to persuade him against it, but Jon wouldn't be moved; stubborn like a Stark. The one conversation he had with his mother on the subject had not gone well - his mother never had approved of Jon, and wanted him gone. Both he and Jon had learned to deal with Catelyn's coldness towards the bastard of the family. Ned had had a 'long overdue' discussion with him about everything that was going to be expected of him in the future; as a Lord, husband, and eventually as a father. And that did not scare him as much as it would have before he became betrothed to Lyanna. He vowed that he would be worthy of the faith his father had in him. Robb would live up to the expectations of his House.  
______________________

Winterfell grew empty with every step the procession took towards the gates, Robb reassuring Jon of Bran and Lyanna's survival as he mounted his horse. "Farewell, Snow" Robb wished, sad to watch his brother leave.  
"You too, Stark" Jon nodded. "Send word when Bran and Lyanna are awake."  
"I will." Robb backed towards the castle, sadly watching half his family ride away from him - maybe never to return. His father smiled warmly at him, expression speaking of pride, love, trust and hope. Everything would be okay, he had to believe that. Robb returned to the warmth of the castle, immediately finding himself back in Lyanna's chamber. He dropped into the bedside chair, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Robb leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Ly, I can't do this anymore. It's been two weeks and I miss everything about you. I can't remember the sound of your voice. I miss you so much, and you're still here." He brushed his hand across her cheek. "Please come back to me, my love." It couldn't hurt to close his eyes just for a while, he hadn't slept in a while. He was so tired.  
__________________

Everything was hazy, it was so hard to even think. There was light flickering in front of her closed eyes. Something, something was wrong. There was something that she was missing. Bran! Her eyes shot open, frantically searching for anything she recognised. She knew it all. It was her room, she was lying in her bed, and she had no clue how she got here. Mere inches from her fingers, familiar messy curls rested, the heir to the North slumbering peacefully. He looked as handsome as ever, but weary as well. Lyanna ran her fingers gently through his curls, smiling at the sleepy murmurings of her betrothed. "Robb" she called softly, voice scratchy from disuse. His blue eyes snapped open, fixing upon hers in an instant.  
"Ly?" She nodded, not trusting her voice any further. Questions burned in his eyes, but Robb merely helped her drink some water, staring at her all the while as if he expected her to vanish if he looked away for even a moment.  
"What happened?" Robb chuckled bitterly, more troubled than Lyanna could ever remember seeing him.  
"That's what we hoped you would be able to tell us, my love. We don't know." He took her hand, softening the task she would have to fulfill.  
"You'd just left for the hunt, and I saw Bran and Summer running towards the castle walls. When I reached them, Bran was already high up, not moving but perched on a ledge of some sort, stable." Lyanna held tightly to his hand. "Robb, Bran is a steady climber, he was safe on the ledge, I know it." Robb ran his free hand through his hair, head shaking in a mixture of confusion and worry.  
"Then how did my brother fall?"  
"I don't know, Robb" Lyanna admitted, fear coursing through her. "I felt something, I knew he was going to fall, so I ran towards him, I yelled for him, and-" she broke off, words failing her. "How is Bran?"  
"Unconscious" Robb breathed, looking away from her. "Mother is sitting by his side, hasn't moved in two weeks." Lyanna closed her eyes, feeling tears prickle behind her eyelids.  
"And Lord Stark? The Royal party?" If it had been two weeks, they would surely be near to leaving.  
"They left, my love" Robb said, smiling sadly. "Earlier today, and there's more." Lyanna shuddered, beginning to feel fatigued. "Jon has left to take the black. He will join the Night's Watch."  
"He thinks it is the only place he'll ever fit in" Lyanna murmured, eyes closing. "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm tired. Love you."  
"And I love you" Robb hummed, kissing her forehead. It was the last sensation she had before she fell back to sleep.  
__________________

Catelyn glared up at Maester Luwin, temper roiling. "I don't care about appointments!"  
"I'll make the appointments." Lady Catelyn looked up when her eldest son entered the room. He looked better than he had in weeks, lighter, happier, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "We'll talk about it first thing in the morning." Maester Luwin bowed.  
"Very good, my Lord. My Lady." Catelyn looked away from her son's assessing gaze, reading all too well the concern there. In an attempt to distract him, she focused on the only thing she knew would.  
"How is Lyanna?" Robb's brilliant smile was all the answer she needed, but he spoke anyway.  
"She was awake earlier, now she sleeps."  
"Does she know how your brother fell?" Robb shook his head sadly.  
"I asked, but she says she does not know how he fell. But, enough of that." He paced towards her. "When was the last time you left this room?" Catelyn looked stubbornly across at her son.  
"I have to look after him."  
"He's not going to die, Mother" Robb promised, moving to open the window. "Maester Luwin says the most dangerous time has passed, and Lyanna has awakened. You must have faith."  
"What if he's wrong?" Catelyn demanded, saying the very thing she knew her son had when most worried about his betrothed. "Bran needs me."  
"Rickon needs you" Robb replied smoothly. "He's six. He doesn't know what's happening. He follows me around all day, clutching my leg, crying." He trailed off, the sound of wolves howling reaching their ears. Catelyn snapped.  
"Close the windows! I can't stand it! Make them stop!" Robb turned away from her, blood drained from his face when he again met her eyes.  
"Fire. You stay here, I'll come back." Robb ran out, face set in determination.  
__________________

Safe in her chamber, Lyanna awoke, Winter growling low in her throat, locked away from her. As her eyes adjusted to the candlelight, Lyanna saw a masked man standing in front of the bed. A drawn sword hung loosely by his side, warning her not to make a sound. "There's no one coming for a long while, girlie" he drawled, voice rough. "Smell that? Fire. They've all gone to deal with it, even that little Lord of yours." Lyanna sat up, looking out the window for herself. Robb's voice could be heard, yelling instructions for the dampening of the blaze.  
"What do you want?" Lyanna was proud of how her voice remained strong.  
"Your silence" the man replied calmly. Lyanna tilted her chin defiantly.  
"Kill me in Winterfell, or anywhere at all, and Robb Stark will never stop hunting you."  
"So I was told" he growled, swinging his sword a little. "But I'm not here to kill you. I'm merely a messenger. Death doesn't scare you nearly as much as the idea of a lifetime without the man that you love. Speak of this, speak of what you know, and either by an assassin's hand or by riding to war, Lord Robb Stark will die. And then Sansa, and all of them." He leaned forward. "All of them, right down to the bastard on the wall. That will be the price of talking." The man disappeared, leaving Lyanna alone in her chamber. Whoever sent the man had certainly done their research; losing Robb and his family would be nothing short of a living nightmare. Nothing in the Seven Kingdoms was worth their loss, so her silence was ensured. Now all that was left for her to do would be forgetting all about seeing the figure in the window after Bran fell. Robb's life depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betrayal is discovered, another dismissed. The assassins put Winterfell on a path that cannot be changed. Lady Catelyn can sit idly by no longer. Robb Stark is once again too good for any universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in this au there were two assassins, one delt with by Summer and the other (who threatened Lyanna) which escaped.
> 
> Just a short chapter. More very soon.

News of the attack on Bran and Lady Catelyn spread through the castle like wildfire. Robb's fury had been barely contained, but he was kept busy by making the appointments he had to in order to keep Winterfell running. Although, he would be the first to admit that seeing Lyanna walk into the room just as he had been about to explode had forced him to control his temper for the second time that day. "You should be resting" Robb chided, ignoring everyone else in the room.  
"And you should stop worrying so much about me" Lyanna smiled, even more beautiful than ever.  
"Surely you know that that is never going to happen" Robb replied, pushing away from the table. "How do you feel?" Lyanna's eyes softened.  
"Better."  
"We're happy to hear that, my lady" Maester Luwin offered, reminding Robb that they were not alone in the room. He cleared his throat, getting back to the business at hand. Lyanna looked at him, something gentle but worried in her gaze.  
"I saw your mother in the corridor, may I sit with Bran for a while?"  
"Of course" Robb agreed, curious about why his mother had chosen now to leave. "Don't overexert yourself."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Robb sighed and looked at her.  
"Lyanna." She met his eyes again, and there was something in them that he couldn't identify.  
"I'm fine, Robb. Nothing's going to happen to me." There was a emphasis on her final word that Robb didn't like, but his father had taught him to pick his battles, and he let her go. He turned back to Maester Luwin as if there had been no interruption.  
"Back to business."  
____________

Barely an hour later, Robb stood in the Godswood, impatiently waiting for his mother to tell them why she summoned the council. Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin and Theon stood beside him, watching his mother curiously. "What I am about to tell you must remain between us" Catelyn announced grimly. "I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was pushed." Maester Luwin nodded slowly.  
"The boy was always sure-footed before." Robb remained silent, not sure what to think; it made sense but who would want to harm Bran? It seemed his mother was thinking along the same lines.  
"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see."  
"Saw what, my lady?" Theon asked, tilting his head almost imperceptibly. Robb's mother took a breath.  
"I don't know. But I would stake my life that the Lannisters are involved." Robb did not like the sound of that, not with his father and sisters journeying South. "We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." Ever practical, Ser Rodrik stepped forward.  
"Did you see the dagger he used? It's too fine for such a man. The blade is Valyrian steel, the handle dragonbone. Someone gave it to him."  
"They come into our home and try to murder my brother?" Robb struggled to push down his anger, pieces coming together in his mind. "If it's war they want..." Theon was immediately at his side.  
"If it comes to that, you know I'll stand behind you." Maester Luwin glared at them both, chiding them for their impulsiveness.  
"What?" he demanded. "Is there to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet. Lord Stark must be told."  
"I'll ride to King's Landing." Robb didn't even know he'd spoken until he already had.  
"No" his mother said sharply. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself." That was the worst idea Robb had heard since his father agreed to become Hand of the King.  
"Mother, you can't." She looked at him, strength in her gaze.  
"I must." Rodrik looked between them, already resigned to this fate.  
"I'll send Hal with a squad of guardsmen to escort you."  
"Too large a party attracts unwanted attention" Catelyn argued. "I don't want the Lannisters to know I'm coming."  
"Then let me accompany you at least" Rodrik offered, Robb fighting back the urge to demand that his mother reconsider. "The Kingsroad can be a dangerous place for a woman alone." Catelyn nodded her assent, so Robb pulled out his last defence.  
"What about Bran?" His mother looked at him, sadness and guilt in her eyes.  
"I have prayed to the Seven for more than a month. Bran's life is in their hands now." Robb's eyes slid shut, hearing the truth in his mother's words. He didn't have to like it, but he would respect her decision. After all, there were more pressing concerns on his mind.  
_________________

The door slammed into the wall, shuddering with the force behind the blow. Lyanna started, heart thundering as she faced a furious Robb Stark. "What haven't you told me?" Lyanna schooled her expression into innocence, while her blood ran like ice. He knew. Somehow, he'd found out.  
"What?"  
"Lyanna, don't lie to me" Robb growled, rage burning in his eyes. "My mother and brother were attacked, hoping to keep Bran silent. It makes sense that you would have been too. But you're here, so that means" he trailed off, a pleading look taking up residence on his face. She knew he didn't want to believe it. He needed not to believe it. "You promised silence." He turned away, hands balled into fists. Lyanna heard him take several deep breaths, getting his temper under control. "What do you know?" She smiled sadly.  
"I know that the information isn't worth the price that will be paid" Lyanna told him, unable to hide the pain in her voice. "I know that I can't, that I won't tell you." She prayed that he would be too angry to work it out, that whatever he would do would be fast and final. Betraying him would kill her, but not doing so would kill him.  
"Lannisters work on weaknesses, the deepest darkest fears, things that you can't live with or without" Robb said, tone almost musing.  
"Robb" Lyanna pled, wanting, needing him to stop. He paid her no heed.  
"They threatened me? My family? And you gave in?" His gaze was too intense, too much to bear. She looked away, a single tear falling down her cheek. It was all for nothing; she had failed. She felt a hand brush the tear from her cheek, felt the affection she did not deserve in the simple motion. "Lyanna, I promise, I give you my oath, nothing is going to happen to me. Nothing is going to happen to my family. But Father and the girls are in the South, and I need to know. I need to keep them safe." Lyanna concentrated on his hand under her chin, the feel of him so close to her. It grounded her, made it easier.  
"Jaime Lannister" she breathed, eyes tightly shut. "I saw him in window just after Bran fell." Lyanna stepped away from him, avoiding his gaze. "Go tell who you wish. My damage has already been done." She closed her eyes, unable to watch him walk away from her. Footsteps reached her ears moments later, but Lyanna did not move. She felt a hand touch her face and lips move against hers; she couldn't help it, she surrendered completely.  
_____________

Later, as his forehead rested against hers, and they both breathed heavily, Lyanna forced herself to speak. "Why?" Robb smiled softly, arm tightening around her waist.  
"I couldn't stand the idea of you thinking even for a moment that I didn't love you. That there wasn't a thing in this world that I could not forgive you for; especially not protecting the lives of the people you love the most." His eyes burned with an intensity that should have worried her, but she felt safe in his arms. "You have not betrayed me, you haven't betrayed any of us. It was your love that led you to do it, and your love that made you tell me. I will hear no further words on the matter. There is nothing to forgive, nothing that needs mentioning further. And I love you, so much."  
"As I love you" Lyanna murmured, feeling Robb's lips again meet hers. She wound her arms around his neck, feeling him pull her ever closer to him. The kiss was different, there was more of it, and it left her breathless and wanting more. Robb dropped his head onto her shoulder, breathing heavy and restrained. Lyanna brushed her hand through his hair, unable to resist the temptation.  
"Why is there never a Septon around when you want one?" Robb groaned, voice muffled and hoarse.  
"Patience, my love" Lyanna counseled, smiling even though he could not see her. "We will be married before you know it."  
"It feels like winter will come first" Robb complained, lifting his head to meet her gaze.  
"Well" she laughed. "Winter is coming." Robb's mouth dropped open, but he brushed his nose against hers, reclaiming her lips in a gentle kiss.  
____________________

Some time later, Theon burst in with his customary tact, Robb and Lyanna reluctantly parting. "Sorry to interrupt" Theon smirked, although he sounded anything but.  
"What do you want, Theon?" Robb demanded, reluctantly letting Lyanna out of his arms. Theon broke out into a real smile.  
"Bran is awake. Maester Luwin is with him now." Robb blinked once, surprised.  
"Awake?" he queried, tone disbelieving. He couldn't believe it, even though he'd been waiting for it to happen since his Lyanna awoke.  
"Awake and seemingly healthy, Gods willing." Theon confirmed happily. "You'll want to see him, Robb?" Robb nodded swiftly.  
"Aye, I need to see him for myself. I need to know he's well before I tell Mother." Theon inclined his head and smirked, nodding towards the door. Robb walked with his friend to the door, stopping just before he left. "I'll be back soon, with news of Bran."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is awake, but that's where the good news ends. Winterfell is under a shadow, Robb is furious, Lyanna guilty. Robb grows tired of this.
> 
> A visit from Tyrion Lannister brings a margin of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some dialogue taken from the show. Sorry.

Winterfell felt emptier than it had in years. The halls were silent and the corridors cold. Nobody stopped and lingered anymore, instead hurrying to get away from the tension and the unsettlement in the air. Bran had awoken from his unconsciousness, but it had come at the cost of his legs. Robb's little brother would never walk again, and Lyanna knew that it was her fault. It had to be, how else could she have emerged unscathed? Bran was not speaking to anyone, not even Robb, and it was affecting everything in Winterfell.

Outside, in the training grounds, Theon took his frustrations out on the archery targets, while Robb's sword decimated a training dummy. Lyanna watched from the balcony, guilt gnawing away inside her. Bran loved to be out there, loved to practice his archery, ride horses, climb the castle walls. Now he could not do it, all because of Jaime Lannister. And, Lyanna would be lying if she said a tiny voice inside her wasn't insisting that it wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't been there. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, shivering at the cold breeze and her even colder thoughts. Bran, dear sweet Bran, he didn't deserve it, to be trapped in his room all the time, with only Old Nan and her stories for company. Robb had been in with his brother before he'd come out here and begun to viciously attack that dummy. The haunted look in his Tully blue eyes was one that Lyanna would never forget, so much pain and suffering. Lyanna could hardly bear it. She watched quietly as Theon's sword met Robb's, finally giving the current Lord of Winterfell something real to take his frustrations out on. Lyanna took one final look before ducking away. There was always something that needed doing. Even now, when so much had changed.  
____________

Days past, nothing changed. Robb tried to carry on as if everything was going to be fine, but Lyanna knew different. Bran was crippled, nothing could ever change that. Nothing could make it better. Lyanna tried to keep herself to herself, keeping out of the way of Robb, Theon, anyone who could see the truth in her eyes - yes, she blamed herself for Bran's current state. She loved the adventurous little boy like a brother, known him his whole life, and she couldn't keep him safe from that. Maester Luwin appeared suddenly in the room with her. "Lady Lyanna, Lord Stark wishes you to join him. We have a guest who wishes to speak with Bran." Lyanna looked up at the wise old man, feeling resigned for the first time in days.  
"I don't suppose that this is a request I can deny?"  
"No, Lyanna" Maester Luwin agreed, a dry smile on his lips. "Lord Stark was most insistent."  
"That sounds like Robb" Lyanna mused, lips twitching up in a smile for the first time since Bran woke up. "Very well, I shall join him. I take it he's in the hall?"  
"Where else does the Lord of Winterfell receive guests?"

Lord Tyrion Lannister and a man of the Night's Watch were waiting in the hall when Lyanna walked in. Robb's previously stern countenance softened into a smile, and she took the chair to her betrotheds left. "I must say that I received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit" Tyrion announced sardonically. Robb ignored him and directed his comment at the man in black.  
"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome at Winterfell." That did not impress the Imp.  
"Any man of the Night's Watch, but not I, eh, boy?" Robb's eyes were icy as he glared and shook his head.  
"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."  
"Then you might learn a Lord's courtesy" Tyrion advised, and Lyanna had never been more grateful for Theon Greyjoy's arrival in her life. Robb's eyes flickered to the door as Hodor came in carrying Bran. "So it's true" Tyrion sighed, he sounded sad to Lyanna. "Hello Bran. Do you remember anything about what happened?"  
"He has no memory of that day" Maester Luwin interrupted, probably the best thing, considering Robb's temper.  
"Curious" Tyrion mused, directing his gaze back at Bran.  
"Why are you here?" Robb asked, not as rudely as he could have. Then again, Tyrion was a Lannister, and they were to blame for Bran's condition far worse than Lyanna herself was. Tyrion this time ignored Robb, talking to Bran.  
"Would your charming companion be so good as to kneel? My neck is beginning to hurt."  
"Kneel Hodor" Bran insisted in the monotone he'd been using since he heard the news. Hodor knelt.  
"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion enquired.  
"Yes" Bran agreed, before he remembered. "Well, I did like to."  
"The boy has lost the use of his legs" Maester Luwin announced, Lyanna unable to stop herself from flinching at the casual way he said it. Robb squeezed her hand under the table, blue eyes briefly meeting hers with love and compassion.  
"What of it?" Tyrion dismissed easily. "With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride." Lyanna watched in amazement as Tyrion told them how to get Bran to ride again. Of course, Robb had to get suspicious.  
"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb demanded, Lyanna hearing the disbelief and distrust in his voice. "Why do you want to help him?" Tyrion fixed him with a level look.  
"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things."  
"You've done my brother a kindness" Robb admitted grudgingly. "The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."  
"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark" Tyrion said bluntly. "There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." He glanced at Lyanna before he left. "It is good to see you awake, Lady Lyanna. Winterfell wasn't the same while you were unconscious."  
"I doubt you even noticed my absence, Lord Tyrion" Lyanna smiled, feeling Robb's gaze upon her as well. "But I thank you for the compliment anyway."  
"If you think that was a compliment, my lady, then clearly the northerners don't know how to pay them" Tyrion commented, striding out of the hall like the Lannister he was.  
________________

More days passed, bringing with them news of an attack on Lord Stark and his men in the South. Then, Bran and Robb were attacked by a group of wildlings while they were trialling Bran's new saddle. Lyanna hovered by the door to Bran's room, watching to make sure the young Stark was not gravely injured. "It's just a scratch" Maester Luwin pronounced calmly, a soothing quality in his voice. Lyanna let out an audible sigh of relief, seeing Robb ruffle his brothers hair like he always had.

Robb caught Lyanna's arm as she went to walk away. "Enough of this" he said, an undercurrent of steel in his voice. "No more." He led her out into the Godswood, sitting her down by the Weirwood tree. "Now you listen to me, Lyanna Arryn, nobody - not even Bran - blames you for Bran's current circumstances. It was the Lannisters and nobody but the Lannisters. Maester Luwin says you saved his life, and it was nearly at the cost of your own." He ran a hand through his already messy curls, looking as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Lyanna idly supposed it was - he was so young to have so much thrust upon him.  
"But if I had been quicker, if I had only seen him sooner-" Robb stopped her with a gentle finger to her lips.  
"Father says that dwelling on the ifs and buts will only drive you mad. He said that lingering on regrets leaves you living in the past, and I think the here and now is a far more attractive prospect." Lyanna looked at him curiously, somehow feeling more herself around him.  
"What are you saying?" Robb's eyes sparkled, and Lyanna was inexplicably reminded of the time he, Theon and Jon dove into a summer snow in only their breeches.  
"I'm saying, my love, that you're not at fault, and I'm saying that I have been dwelling on my own regrets as of late, and it's about time that we stopped."  
"Robb" Lyanna felt her forehead wrinkle. "I don't understand." Robb laughed, a warm, rich sound Lyanna never tired of hearing.  
"Lyanna Arryn, my love, I know that most people will say that we are being far too hasty, but I don't care what they think. I want, no I need you by my side from this day until our last." Robb took her hand, eyes full of love and warmth. "Marry me. Today. Soon." There were a lot of good reasons why Lyanna should advise patience, but not a single one of them came into her mind.  
"Yes" Lyanna heard herself say, a wide smile stretching her face. "As you will." Robb's answering smile was just as bright.  
"My mother is going to kill me."  
"Don't worry, Robb" Lyanna beamed. "We'll blame Theon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A northern wedding. War comes to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update. Sorry.
> 
> I hope the formatting is okay, I'm experimenting.

Night had fallen. The sky was clear and the air was still but cool. Robb stood in front of the heart tree, dressed in his best, illuminated by torches and looking more handsome than ever. Bran, Rickon and the three wolves were by his side, Maester Luwin filling in for Ned Stark in his absence. Not strictly allowed by the rules of the ceremony, but they were willing to make concessions to have this now rather than later. Though Lyanna would have preferred Jon, Theon had bravely (considering the possible wrath of Catelyn Stark) stepped in to fill in for Lyanna's family. Another deviation from the normal ceremony, but Lyanna considered everyone here family anyway, so she failed to see how there could be any real objection - even to Theon.

Theon and Winter escorted Lyanna to where Robb and Maester Luwin were waiting. 

"Who comes before the Old Gods?" Maester Luwin asked, tone the right side of authoritative.

"Maester Luwin, I present the only daughter of Jon Arryn and Rowena Arryn, Lady Lyanna of House Arryn. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. We have come to beg the blessing of the Gods for this marriage." Theon delivered his words clearly, despite having just learned them today. "Who comes to claim Lady Lyanna?"

Robb stepped forward. "I, Robb of House Stark, first of my name and Lord of Winterfell, come to claim Lady Lyanna." His blue eyes flickered to Theon with a slight smile. "Who gives my bride away?"  
"I, Theon of House Greyjoy, ward of House Stark, that has long been allied with House Arryn, give Lady Lyanna away."

Maester Luwin stepped forward. "Lyanna of House Arryn, will you accept Robb of House Stark as your husband?"

"Yes, of course" Lyanna smiled, what a stupidly easy question. Robb and Theon bit back chuckles, much to Maester Luwin's disapproval.

"Lyanna" Maester Luwin exasperatedly sighed, very much as he had through their childhood. She smiled again, revelling in Bran's laughter. Lyanna knew what she had to do.

"I take this man."

Robb smiled brightly, matching Lyanna's, and they finally clasped hands, kneeling in front of the heart tree - letting the gods witness their union. For a moment, they were all silent in prayer, until Lyanna felt Robb tug lightly on her hand before he rose, taking her with him. She and she alone saw Robb's hands shake slightly as he removed her cloak (bearing the insignia/sigil of House Arryn). Bran handed Robb another cloak, this one bearing the Direwolf sigil of House Stark. He draped it carefully over her shoulders, securing it with fingers that were as steady as she'd ever seen them.

"It is done" Maester Luwin murmured, audible even over the cheers from their guests (comprising of everyone who happened to be in Winterfell at the time). Robb brushed a gentle kiss across her lips.

"That was over quickly" Theon remarked, his smirk audible. "Gotta love northern weddings. So much simpler than that southern muck. And more time for feasting." Lyanna broke into giggles, unable to stop herself, Robb's rich laughter joining hers.

"Shall we attend the feast now, Lady Stark?" Robb wondered, eyes twinkling even in the torchlight.

"Indeed we shall, my love" Lyanna agreed, although he could have suggested invading King's Landing and she would have agreed with him.

______

Two days later, everything changed again. The news arrived that King Robert Baratheon was dead, killed in a hunting accident by a boar, and even worse things were to follow. In those early moments, Lyanna did not know how accurate her joking thought on her wedding night had been. A raven came from King's Landing, bringing a letter from Sansa. Theon personally came to collect her from Wintertown on Robb's orders. When they were all together in the chamber, Robb unfurled the letter Maester Luwin had already read.

"Treason?" Robb read out in disbelief, looking to Maester Luwin for answers. "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sister's hand" Maester Luwin acknowledged tiredly. "But the Queen's words. You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

"Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his arse kissed?" Robb vibrated with anger and righteous fury. His eyes were narrowed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This is a royal command, my Lord" Maester Luwin reminded him, always the voice of reason. "If you should refuse to obey-"

"I won't refuse" Robb interrupted, eyes burning with determination and rage. "His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone." He straightened, handing the letter to Maester Luwin. "Call the banners."

Theon smirked in approval while Maester Luwin looked impassive.

"All of them, my Lord?"

Robb stared hard at the paper, then turned his burning gaze on the Master. "They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

Maester Luwin nodded solemnly.

"They have."

"Now we'll see what their words are worth" Robb decided, Maester Luwin actually looking as if he approved of Robb's actions.

"Yes." He left the room, probably to see to it right away, and Robb sunk onto the bench next to Theon.

"Are you afraid?" Theon asked quietly.

Lyanna saw Robb raise a shaking hand.

"I must be."

"Good."

Robb looked at Theon in a sort of morbid curiosity. "Why is that good?"

Theon smirked back at him. "It means you're not stupid."

Robb smiled slightly, conceding his point.

It wasn't until Lyanna saw the ravens flying out in all directions that the reality actually hit her. Robb was summoning the army of the North, the men loyal to his father, and to him as reigning Lord of Winterfell in his father's stead. They were going to ride to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever thank you for reading.
> 
> More exciting things will happen next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the unforgivable gap in updating. I had this saved as a draft months ago and completely forgot to post it.
> 
> Anyway, as ever, the dialogue you recognize is borrowed from the show.
> 
> This is quite short, so I'll update again at the end of the week.

Winterfell was swarming with people, the army of the North was congregating within its very walls. Lyanna felt as if she never got a moments rest, busy making sure that everyone was greeted, comfortable and could enjoy the hospitality of Winterfell, as befitted her new station in life. Greatjon Umber, Lord of the Last Hearth, had been the most effusive of the Stark bannermen, not seeming surprised that Robb had married her so quickly. In fact, he'd been only just tactful enough in his congratulations.

Once all the bannermen arrived, they joined them for dinner in the hall. Grey Wind, of course, stayed loyally by Robb's side. For a while, they all ate and drank, talking of anything but the battles ahead. Then the Greatjon started the topic. "For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men, boy" the Greatjon announced from the other end of the table. "I'm the man you want leading the vanguard."

Robb looked levelly down the table at the experienced warrior.

"Galbert Glover will lead the van."

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover!" the Greatjon barked, his loud voice effortlessly grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. "I will lead the van or I will take my men and march them home."

Lyanna winced, seeing the glare that Robb directed at the Greatjon. Bran looked worriedly up at Robb, waiting to see how his brother would react. Lyanna knew it would have to be with power and authority, otherwise he couldn't keep the respect of the others.

"You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber" Robb acknowledged, an undercurrent of danger and warning in his voice. He rose to his feet. "And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker."

"Oathbreaker, is it?!" the Greatjon yelled, anger contorting his features. He jumped to his feet, sweeping his cup off the table with a swift flick of his arm. The other men rose to their feet as well, although Lyanna remained seated, trusting Robb to deal with it. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!"

Lyanna's heart began to race as the Greatjon partway drew his dagger. Theon's hand strayed towards his own, but Grey Wind lunged down the table, snarling. The Direwolf knocked the Greatjon to the ground, the Lord screaming in pain though Lyanna couldn't bring herself to watch. Through it all, Robb just looked impassive, waiting for the Greatjon to get to his feet again.

"My lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your liege lord" Robb announced calmly, but with steel in his voice. "But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me."

The Greatjon kicked his chair away from him.

"Your meat" he growled, pausing as he looked at the faces of the others and down at the bloodied stumps of the fingers that Grey Wind had bitten off. "Is bloody tough." He began to laugh while a smile slowly spread across Robb's face, everyone else (bar Lyanna and Bran, who saw no humour in the situation) joining in the laughter.

"It's not that funny, Ly" Bran murmured under the cover of the noise.

"I know" Lyanna agreed softly. "But it's necessary. Robb is leading these men to war. He cannot afford tension with any of them, let alone the Greatjon." Bran looked like he still didn't completely understand, but they returned to their meals, Lyanna just wanted to get it over with quickly. While she knew of many of these men, she wasn't comfortable around so many of them - not with what they meant, nor how she was supposed to act around them. Robb, though a few people away, caught her eye and smiled reassuringly, helping her relax more despite the circumstances. The atmosphere calmed after that, everyone settling into the conversations and enjoying the feast.

Later that night, Lyanna stood in their bedchamber, looking around at their packed belongings, the bare necessities for riding to war. Robb paused in dressing for travel, taking Lyanna's hand in his. "You don't have to come with me, my love." Lyanna shook her head swiftly. She was not going to let that stand.

"Robb, I've told you, I can't watch you ride to war. Your mother is strong enough to cope with not knowing, but I can't." She folded her arms defensively over her chest. "I am coming with you, Robb. This is how it will be."

"Very well" Robb agreed tiredly, clearly not in the mood to argue with her. "I would have you by my side anyway."

"Then shouldn't we hurry?" Lyanna smiled gently, brushing away their argument. "You did want to leave under the cover of darkness."

"I've got to say goodbye to Bran, you finish up here and I'll meet you outside." She nodded, brushing a kiss against his cheek before she pulled on her cloak. Robb shook his head but left silently - the quieter their departure was the better.

Moat Cailin, of all places Robb could choose for his camp, he chose this one. The only good thing Lyanna could say about it was that it was by the Neck. The tents were all grey and dull, and the noises of eighteen thousand men was something she was still getting used to. By the reckoning of the men, a summer snow was on the way, yet another part of the North that Robb was bringing with them. Lyanna spent most of her time wandering the passages between the tents, helping out where she could while Robb and his war council planned and prepared for battle. Winter was coming, and from what she'd heard from the men that dared talk to her, Robb was bringing it to Tywin Lannister. She just hoped that eighteen thousand northerners would be enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I offer apologies for the long delay in updating this.
> 
> There's a lot of show dialogue in this again and some of mine as well of course, but it'll only be until we finish the first series, then I'm off on my own.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Robb examined the war map closely. He looked up at the warriors on his War Council. Things were not moving along as quickly as he was hoping. Diplomacy and doing things the honourable way (as opposed to the iron-fisted way that Tywin ran his army) was slowing the proceedings down far more than he could ever have anticipated. Nevertheless, he could see that they still had their advantages. "The river lords are falling back with Jaime Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is bringing around a second Lannister army from the South. Our scouts confirm it's even larger than the Kingslayer's."

Greatjon Umber looked up from his place at the other end of the table. "One army or two, the kings in the North threw back hosts ten times as large." Robb bit back the reminder that those Kings in the North had seasoned armies, and more often than not the home advantage - things Robb unfortunately lacked.

Footsteps sounded behind him, the Greatjon standing and bowing his head.

Robb himself turned, smiling when he saw his mother and Ser Rodrik. "Mother!" Robb took a step forward before he remembered - he could no longer act like he was not the Lord of the North.

His mother smiled sadly at him, as though she too realised that. "You look well" Catelyn managed, pride in her eyes.

"Lady Catelyn" Greatjon announced. "You're a welcome sight in these troubled times." 

Theon even stepped forward, his usual smirk for once absent. "We had thought not to meet you here, my lady."

"I had not thought to be here" Catelyn replied calmly. "I would speak with my son alone. I know you will forgive me, my lords." Robb was glad that the Greatjon took it upon himself to clear the tent.

"You heard her! More your arses! Come on, out." He walked past a loitering Theon. "You two, Greyjoy. Are you bloody deaf?" The Greatjon paused by Robb, who just wanted him gone now. Whatever his mother wanted to say to him was private - the Greatjon had no need to linger. "Have no fear, my lady. We'll shove our swords up Tywin Lannister's bunghole and then it's on to the Red Keep to free Ned."

The Greatjon and Rodrik left, and Robb stepped into his mother's waiting embrace. It had been too long since he'd last seen her, too much had happened since. She brushed her hand against the curls by his right temple, looking at him with love.

"I remember the day you came into this world, red-faced and squalling" she said, Robb feeling a mixture of love and hope that no one was listening. He'd never live it down. "And now I find you leading a host to war, and married of all things."

"There was no one else" Robb murmured, the topic of his marriage having to wait for later; that he would not make excuses for. And, to be frank, he didn't think it necessarily any business of his mother's when he decided to honour the arrangement put forward by his and Lyanna's respective fathers.

"No one else?" Catelyn didn't look as though she believed him. "Who were those men I saw here?"

Robb shook his head. He knew she would not understand. "None of them are Starks."

"All of them are seasoned in battle."

Robb knew that look in her eyes. "If you think you can send me back to Winterfell-"

Catelyn interrupted him, shaking her head."Oh, would that I could." 

Robb stepped back, stung and knowing that she didn't understand, yet. There was a letter from Sansa."

"From the Queen, you mean" Catelyn scoffed even as Robb handed it over. He watched as his mother took a seat. "There's no mention of Arya."

"No" Robb agreed, unsure whether or not that was a good thing. Lyanna thought it was, he hoped she was right. Arya was the most self-sufficient and independent of his sisters. If any of them had the ability to evade Cersei, he knew it would be her. May the Gods keep watch over her. 

His mother looked at him with eyes that he had inherited. "How many men do you have?"

Robb lowered himself to sit, something he hadn't done at the council. He was still feeling his way with his men, he could not afford any relaxation around them. Not yet. "Eighteen thousand." He sighed quietly, trying to decide whether or not to broach this next subject. But he knew he must. "If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey-"

Catelyn shook her head swiftly, not allowing him to entertain that thought for a moment more. "You would never be allowed to leave. No." Robb looked at her, eyes hard. Bending the knee might be the only way he could save his family, his people, his love. But he trusted his mother. "Our best hope, our only hope, is that you can defeat them in the field."

"And if I lose?" Robb had never asked that before, his lady wife had faith in him to all ends, and he wouldn't, couldn't burden her by asking. And to deign to ask his men that was unthinkable. He had to maintain his facade of strength and confidence, else all would fail.

"Do you know what happened to the Tagaryen children when the Mad King fell?" 

Robb looked away, remembering all too well. It had made him ill when he learned of it, and it still turned his stomach now. "They were butchered in their sleep."

"On the orders of Tywin Lannister" Catelyn agreed. "And the years have not made him kinder." Robb's gaze returned to his mother, waiting for what she would say next. "If you lose, your father dies, your sisters die, your wife dies, we die." Robb felt a bitter smile tweak his lips. No one was going to touch his family, his wife. Not while he had breath left in his body.

"Well, that makes it simple then." His mother glanced down, tears in her eyes, before her Tully blue eyes met his.

"I suppose it does." Catelyn gave a determined smile, changing the topic. "So, marriage." Robb felt his ears turning red and coughed uncomfortably. "Why didn't you wait? I would have liked to have been there." Robb bit back his guilt at his mother's tone, looking for a way not to have this conversation. "Robb" Catelyn warned, a tone he remembered all too well from his childhood. "Tell me you didn't" she trailed off, but he knew what she meant. His mother thought he had acted improperly - as if he didn't respect Lyanna and her reputation enough to wait and do things the established way. If his father had not done it, Robb would have been offended at her asking. As it was, Robb could not deny that he wasn't a little hurt by her accusation.

"No!" Robb shook his head vehemently. "Gods, no." He sighed and dropped back into his seat. "Not long after Bran woke up, everything was very tense. We weren't happy, Winterfell almost lost the atmosphere it had always had; love and happiness." He saw his mother nod and continued. "Gods only know why, but she started to blame herself, and it got worse the longer you were away. She was drawing away. It felt like we were losing her" Robb breathed, closing his eyes at the rush of pain the mere thought brought. "Gods, she was stubborn, and I thought the Stark's were supposed to be the stubborn ones."

"What happened next?" Catelyn pressed, gently placing her hand on his arm. Robb chuckled lowly.

"I got stubborner." His eyes sparkled, his mother could see how happy he was. "I told her that there was no way in the seven hells that I was letting her carry on blaming herself for what happened to Bran. I told her that we were going to stop living in regret, and that there was one regret that I was not going to carry any longer." Robb grinned brightly. "Maester Luwin married us in the Godswood later that very night." 

Catelyn smiled warmly. "I meant what I said, you do look well. You might even look happy, under better circumstances." Robb smiled tightly, reminded of the heavy burden of duty weighing him down. "I presume your lady wife is back in Winterfell?"

"Not exactly" Robb admitted, the redness back, burning the tips of his ears. "She said that she wasn't going to watch me march to war and since I made a promise in passing that agreed with her, they're was nothing I could do to stop her."

"So she came with you" Catelyn guessed, Robb nodding slowly at his mother. Theon had already had a field day with that, even the Greatjon had found it amusing - until Grey Wind growled at him. Catelyn sighed but she didn't sound surprised, she knew them too well. "I understand that stubbornness will double in the next generation of Starks." She got to her feet in one fluid motion. "I'd like to see her, if I could?" Robb smiled widely.

"Follow me."

__________

Lyanna hummed a northern tune to herself, determined to be useful, even if it was just rolling bandages for the coming battles. In truth, there was very little she could accomplish here, but that didn't stop her from trying. The smell of the sea came in from outside, combining with the sounds of an encamped army to truly ensure she never forgot how far they all were from home. Outside, a summer snow covered the ground and some of the tents, soldiers milling about, readying themselves for battle. Robb really had brought the North with him, something she never tired of thinking. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a hurried style, and even here she was dressed for travel. There were no luxuries when you were marching to war. Her blue eyes drifted unconsciously towards the bed that took up a large part of the tent - well, almost no luxuries. Her cheeks burned at the thought. Lyanna felt a gaze upon her, not such an uncommon occurrence these days. "Hello, my love" Robb greeted warmly, happiness bubbling under the usual levelness of his voice. "Can I come in?"

Lyanna immediately dropped the fabric in her hands and turned to the tent entrance with a beaming smile. "Robb!" His eyes danced at her, a weight removed from his far too young shoulders. "I thought you'd be at your war council for a while longer."

"We were getting nowhere" Robb sighed, looking exhausted, but then he smiled again. "And we had visitors."

"Judging by your smile, I'll wager a guess that they were not Lannisters?" Lyanna guessed, wondering why he hadn't just entered the tent already. Robb laughed and finally stepped in, Lyanna surprised but not upset to see Lady Catelyn following him in. She bowed her head, an automatic reaction by now. "My lady."

"Lyanna" Catelyn chided gently. "You're married to my son, you do not need to bow anymore." Lyanna felt herself blush violently, suddenly quite unable to meet their eyes. Marrying Robb as suddenly as she had was bound to have raised some questions about their propriety.

"How was your time in the South?" Lyanna wondered, desperate to avoid the implications she could see in Catelyn's eyes.

Catelyn smiled ruefully. "As productive as can be expected" she sighed, shaking her head. "I had Tyrion Lannister in my grasp, but lost him." Her eyes blazed in fury at their situation. "I know the Lannisters tried to have us killed. I know it."

Lyanna turned away, the shame of having tried to hide that very information from them boiling like acid in her chest. Just because Robb had understood and forgiven her, didn't mean that she had. Nor did it mean that Catelyn would either. She busied herself doing something away from Robb and Catelyn, feeling rather than hearing Catelyn retire to her own tent nearby. Robb appeared next to her, a crooked finger lifting her chin so she could look him in the eyes. He didn't say a word, eyes full of love and fondness. Lyanna just melted against him, the warmth of his body driving away the cold from the summer snows. His kiss warmed her right to her toes, but never went any further than was suitable.

"Mother approves, you know" Robb murmured, voice low and just for her. "Father would too, he did agree to it after all."

"I miss him too, my love" Lyanna whispered, feeling the pang deep in her heart. Ned Stark had raised her and Theon as his own children.

"I will get them back" Robb swore, certain and stubborn as only a Stark could be. "I will not let them win."

"They won't, my dearest" Lyanna promised, cupping his face with her hand. Robb looked agonised, like he desperately wanted to believe her but just didn't know how to. His lips met hers again, Robb lifting her up to straddle his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, just kissing her. He only stopped to breathe, and then he was kissing her again, as if it was the only time his mind wasn't tormenting him with what-ifs and plans. "Whatever you need, my love" she breathed against his lips, barely audible even to herself. "Whatever you need." He groaned before their lips crashed together, Lyanna soon losing the ability to think coherently.

__________

Lyanna awoke to the sound of voices outside, and the feeling of a finger stroking up and down the skin of her arm. "I'll have to get back to the council soon" Robb sighed, not sounding too pleased about it. "We have to work out how to deal with the Lannister forces, and the crossing at the Twins." Lyanna turned to face him.

"I wish you did not have to" Lyanna murmured, but she knew him too well. He had marched his people to war and he wouldn't rest until he'd found a way of dealing with it all. "I wish I could come with you."

"Mother will be there, I don't see why you cannot also be there" Robb shrugged, looking younger in the candlelight. Younger and still so very handsome. The love in her chest nearly overwhelmed her.

"Sitting there looking pretty won't exactly help with your planning" Lyanna smiled, watching Robb reluctantly redressing and donning his armour once again.

"But it's a perfect distraction, my love" Robb said, Lyanna rising from the bed to help him with his armour. He kissed her lightly before securing his cloak around his shoulders, the Lord of the North once more. "I might be back late, you should get some more sleep."

"I'll try" she offered, knowing that it wasn't going to happen for a while. Sleep was hard to come by as of late. It wasn't just the unfamiliar location, it was the worry for Arya and Sansa, for Ned, for all of them and the awful situation they found themselves in.

___________

It was with a sense of irony that Robb found himself back at the table in his war council. And, like before, none of them could agree on their course of action. Ser Rodrik currently had the floor. "The scouts report Lord Tywin moves North." He leaned forward. "We need to get him on broken ground, put this knights at a disadvantage."

"No." Robb felt a headache come on as the Greatjon disagreed. "We need to get around him and break Jaime Lannister's siege of Riverrun. Do that and the River Lords will join us." To Robb, that sounded like a sensible course of action, but there was a problem.

"To do either we need to cross the river, and the only crossing is the Twins."

"Lord Frey controls that bridge" Theon stated, looking at Robb's mother. "Your father's bannerman."

"The late Lord Frey, my father calls him" Catelyn sighed, disapproval clear in her voice. "At the Trident, he didn't appear until the battle was done. Some men take their oaths more seriously than others."

"Robb's right" Theon said, moving back to the topic at hand. "We need that bridge."

"So what's it going to be?" the Greatjon wondered. "Do we move against Jaime or Lord Tywin?" Robb stared at the map, he still didn't know.

Fortunately, a few of his men chose that moment to interrupt, entering the tent with a prisoner. "Your pardon, my lords" one spoke. "We've captured a Lannister scout." Theon swiftly covered the map, while Robb glared thoughtfully at the spy.

"Don't worry, lad" the Greatjon told Theon smoothly. "He won't be leaving this tent with his head."

Robb ignored them, instead pacing forward to look at the men and the scout. "Where did you find him?"

"In the brush above the encampment. He looked to be counting." Now that was very interesting. 

Robb walked towards the scout. "How high did you get?"

"Twenty thousand, maybe more."

Robb worked hard to keep his face impassive, a plan had just come to him.

"You don't have to do this yourself" Rodrik cut in. "Your father would understand." Robb glowered over his shoulder at him.

"My father understands mercy, when there is room for it. And he understands honour, and courage." He glanced at the guards. "Let him go."

"Robb" Catelyn began, as if she couldn't help it. 

Robb felt a spike of irritation, glaring back at his mother. She looked down and he hoped she understood. Now there was one final part of his plan to implement. He leant in closer to the spy. "Tell Lord Tywin, Winter is coming for him. Twenty thousand northerners marching South to find out if he really does shit gold."

"Yes, My Lord" the scout agreed quickly. "Thank you, My Lord." He ran out of the tent faster than Jon trying to avoid Catelyn. 

Robb took a breath and turned to face the judgement of his council.

"Are you touched boy?!" the Greatjon growled, anger flaring in his eyes. "Letting him go?!" 

Robb felt his own temper flare. He had had enough of this. "You call me boy again" Robb invited, wishing he would. For a moment, it looked as though the Greatjon wanted to taunt him. "Go on."

"Oi." The Greatjon showed he had a lick of sense and left the tent, ending the council for the night. Finally alone with just his mother and Theon, Robb let out a shaky sigh, running his hands through his hair. He had to keep it together, he couldn't fight a war within his own camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are fuel to this author.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
